Snowdrop: Petals of Hope
by crystallized cherry
Summary: Lucu sekali, apa pohon itu mabuk? Mengapa dia berbunga di tengah-tengah musim dingin? / AU / Snowdrop Project: #4 /


**Snowdrop: Petals of Hope**

**Disclaimer**: Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto. Tidak ada keuntungan material apapun yang didapat dari pembuatan karya ini. Ditulis hanya untuk hiburan dan berbagi kesenangan semata.

**Pairing**: Hyuuga Neji/Tenten. **Genre**: Hurt/Comfort/Romance. **Rating**: K+. **Other notes**: AU. for Snowdrop Project.

_(Lucu sekali, apa pohon itu mabuk? Mengapa dia berbunga di tengah-tengah musim dingin?)_

* * *

Tenten berlari menjamahi permukaan bumi, lapis salju yang cenderung infinitif ia injak dengan cepat, berbekas jejak yang jarang-jarang karena ia melangkahkan kakinya terlalu lebar. Akibat apa? Terburu-buru.

Ia memang tidak terikat janji pada siapapun, ia tidak terlambat untuk sebuah kepentingan yang mendesak. Hanya saja, ia merasa tidak enak kalau membuang waktunya terlalu lama di luar sini.

"_Hosh ... hosh ... hosh_ ..." pada akhirnya ia harus menyerah juga pada kemampuan tubuhnya. Nafasnya nyaris terpotong, jantungnya serasa ingin melompat saking ia memforsir tenaganya untuk berlari. Padahal ia tidak makan dari pagi. Ha, Tenten, sejak kapan kau jadi egois dengan tubuhmu sendiri?

Ia menyandarkan diri di batang pohon besar di sebuah sudut persimpangan jalan kecil. Sebenarnya tempat yang ia tuju tak jauh lagi, tapi ia benar-benar tidak bisa melanjutkannya sekarang. Nanti dulu, redakan nafas. Tenten mengeratkan lingkaran syal di lehernya. Ia rasa ia salah memakai pelindung leher, yang ini terlalu tipis tapi musim dingin malah berkeadaan lebih parah, seakan enggan kompromi.

Gadis itu pun mendongak ke atas, sekadar mencari pertanda apakah hari ini akan turun hujan salju yang lebat lagi, seperti hari-hari kemarin?

Tiba-tiba, ia menemukan sesuatu yang janggal. Keningnya membentuk sudut siku-siku, dan rasa heran langsung meluap memenuhi pikiran sekaligus ekspresinya.

"Hng?"

Aneh. Ganjil. Tak biasa—di ujung ranting pohon sakura yang tua itu ada sebuah kelopak merah jambu, menggelayut di sudut dan mungkin sebentar lagi akan jatuh.

"Kenapa malah ada bunganya di musim dingin begini?" Tenten menyuarakan pertanyaannya secara pelan, hanya monolog retoris yang tak mungkin dijawab siapapun.

Ia berjingkat sedikit, memetik kelopak itu dan meletakkannya di telapak tangannya. Kasihan sekali dia, kecil, sendirian, ditengah musim dingin yang beku begini. Tapi dia bertahan, ya? Keanehan macam apa ini, Tenten tidak mengerti dan merasa tak perlu mengetahui penyebabnya.

Yang jelas, keberadaan kelopak ini membuatnya tersenyum, senyum pahit karena ia merasa diingatkan akan keadaan dirinya sendiri sekarang.

Kelopak itu pun kemudian dipeluk oleh jari-jemari Tenten, si gadis yang kemudian berlari lagi untuk mengejar tujuannya.

**.**

**xxx**

**.**

"Selamat sore, Neji."

Tenten menutup lagi pintu itu perlahan-lahan, berharap tidak ada efek berisik yang ditimbulkan. Kemudian ia meletakkan tasnya di lantai, bersandar pada tembok dan langkahnya membawanya menjauhi benda tersebut.

_Piip, piip, piip._

"Hari ini aku harus berjuang belajar di rumah dosenku, padahal yang lain sedang menikmati liburan," ia sedikit cemberut, ia berdiri di samping lawan bicaranya sekarang.

_Piip, piip, piip._

"Tapi ya tidak apa, lah. Syukur-syukur dosennya mau mengajariku, supaya tidak dapat nilai D lagi, hahaha~"

_Piip, piip, piip._

"Aku memang bodoh, ya, hihihi. Kau pasti akan bilang 'aku tidak berubah sedari dulu', tapi aku tetap aku, 'kan?"

_Piip, piip, piip._

"Aku berjuang dipelajaran ini karena kau, Neji. Supaya nanti saat kaubangun, kaubisa bangga padaku."

_Piip, piip, piip._

Itu semua bukanlah jawaban yang memuaskan. Tidak, tidak—itu bukan suara yang sebenarnya ia kehendaki. Itu hanya bunyi alat yang sama sekali tak mengerti pembicaraannya. Itu bukan Neji yang menjawab. Bukan _Neji-nya_ yang menanggapi. _Neji-nya_ sedang 'tidak ada' di sini.

Tapi Tenten tetap bersyukur bahwa masih ada bunyi seperti itu sebagai penjawabnya. Setidaknya itu bisa sebagai pemasti bahwa masih ada harap bahwa Neji akan datang ke sini dan _mungkin_ dikemudian hari akan bisa menjawab kata-katanya seperti yang Tenten ingini.

_Kemudian hari_. Entah kapan.

Tenten membetulkan letak selimut yang menutupi separuh tubuh rekannya. "Di luar makin dingin, kautahu? Aku salah bawa syal hari ini, hahahaha, aku kedinginan di jalan."

Lantas Tenten membuka genggaman tangannya, meletakkan penemuannya di jalan tadi ke atas meja dan memandanginya sebentar. "Hei, Neji. Aneh, tuh. Aku menemukan satu kelopak bunga sakura di pohon dekat persimpangan itu. Itu, yang ada di halaman belakang SMP kita dulu. Janggal sekali, mana adanya cuma satu kelopak, lagi. Apa bunganya sedang mengigau? Hahaha~"

_Piip, piip, piip._

"Oke, Neji. Kurasa sampai di situ dulu ceritaku," Tenten menarik kursi plastik untuk didekatkan pada dirinya di samping tempat tidur Neji. "Aku capek sekali hari ini! Haaaa, materi-materi tadi membuatku ngantuk! Aku tidur dulu, ya~"

Kemudian gadis itu melipat tangannya, merebahkan kepalanya dengan miring dengan tangan itu sebagai tumpuannya. Memejamkan mata dan berusaha menyingkirkan pengganggu pikiran.

Jika saja Neji tidak sakit, tidak akan ada Tenten yang setiap hari berkunjung dan bahkan tak jarang menginap di sana.

Jika saja Neji tidak 'pergi' seperti ini, Tenten mungkin akan menghabiskan banyak waktu bersama teman-temannya, menikmati masa remajanya.

Jika saja Neji tidak terkena musibah ini, tidak akan ada Tenten yang tiap hari sendu memandang langit sambil terus menahan rintih dalam hati yang disembuhkan dengan sekelumit doa.

Tapi, Tenten tidak menyesal atas semua yang ia lakukan itu.

**.**

**xxx**

**.**

Apa dunia sudah mau kiamat?

Oh—tunggu, apa tumbuhnya sebuah kelopak sakura ditengah-tengah musim dingin bisa disebut sebagai pertanda kiamat? Bukan, ya?

Ya, walaupun bukan, itu tetap fenomena tak masuk akal yang Tenten pertanyakan. Dan, kenapa mesti dirinya yang menemukan? Pertanda sesuatukah ini? Atau cuma bermaksud makin menghenyakkannya ke dalam kenyataan yang sesungguhnya tidak ingin ia hadapi?

Sekali lagi, ia temukan satu kelopak tunggal sakura yang bertengger kesepian di sudut ranting—yang dirayapi salju. Salju yang jatuh perlahan ke tanah ketika Tenten melompat-lompat menggapai cabang pohonnya untuk menyelamatkan sang kelopak.

Tenten memandangi kelopak tersebut, "Heh, kenapa kau berbunga lagi? Kau mabuk, ya? Ini 'kan masih musim dingin, jangan bangun dulu!"

Keadaan Neji yang _begitu_ sedikit-banyak mempengaruhi kebiasaan Tenten; gadis itu jadi sering berbicara sendiri! Namun Tenten pikir itu bukan hal negatif. Ia yakin dirinya masih waras, kok.

Namun—meski awalnya terlihat mengomeli kelopak tersebut—Tenten akhirnya merangkul kelopak tersebut dalam rapatnya susunan jari-jemarinya. Kembali berlari ke arah rumah sakit—ia membaca tanda-tanda akan terjadi hujan salju sebentar lagi dan tentu saja, ia tak mau terjebak.

**.**

**xxx**

**.**

Sudah dua kelopak yang Tenten letakkan di atas meja, yang kemarin ditambah yang ia temukan barusan. Dan lebih lucunya, kenapa kelopak yang kemarin masih belum layu juga? Masih segar, merah jambu seperti sediakala dan tidak kering, seakan baru dipetik tadi.

Apa ini berkaitan dengan hal gaib? O, tidak, tidak! Tenten tidak mau memikirkan itu! Ia tidak mau mengaitkannya sebab membayangkannya saja ia sudah ketakutan!

Ah, lupakan konklusi di atas—Tenten menggelengkan kepalanya. Ia kemudian menyilangkan tangannya, menoleh pada Neji.

"Hei, Neji. Coba jelaskan aku secara ilmu biologi, kenapa bisa ada kelopak yang tumbuh saat musim dingin baru sebulan berjalan?" Tenten menerbitkan senyum pahit sesaat, "Hahahaha, biologi. Pelajaran yang sangat kau cintai waktu sekolah dulu, ya 'kan? Hei, sekarang aku banyak sekali belajar tentang biologi, kau pasti akan menertawakanku!"

Terangkat lagi kenangan masa lalu yang bagai pisau. Ya, kalau kau sekarang 'kurang bahagia', maka kenangan waktu lampau itu siap menikam dan membuatmu benar-benar ingin lari berbalik.

"_Sedang apa kau di sini?"_

_Tenten mengangkat kepalanya yang tertunduk. Suara laki-laki, pikirnya. Rasanya ia kenal._

"_O-oh ... kau—" Tenten terbata-bata, karena ia merasa mengingat siapa pemuda ini. "Ne—Ne ... Neji bukan?"_

"_Hn," Neji melipat tangannya, bersandar pada pohon, kemudian. Bersisian dengan Tenten._

'_Benar, ini Neji yang dulu'—memori Tenten akhirnya bisa kembali tentang pemuda ini. "Aku ... hanya berpikir. Sekolah itu kelihatan keren sekali, ya," tunjuknya pada gedung yang tak terlalu jauh dari pohon sakura tempat mereka bernaung._

"_Lalu?"_

"_Aku ingin sekali masuk ke sana. Tapi—yang bisa kesana hanya orang-orang pintar. Aku mungkin tidak akan bisa."_

_Neji tampak memejamkan mata sebentar, kemudian ia berjalan menjauh dari Tenten. "Kau akan pintar dan masuk sekolah itu jika kau mengatakan dirimu bisa."_

_Tenten tertegun. Ia tak sempat meminta penjelasan lebih karena Neji sudah pergi memunggunginya. Pikiran yang terucap tadi kedengaran sangat serius untuk dicerna dan diucapkan oleh anak kelas 6 SD._

_Tapi perlahan, Tenten menyimpulkan itu sebagai dorongan implisit dari Neji untuknya._

Tenten tersenyum sekadarnya. Itu adalah kali pertama ia bertemu lagi dengan Neji setelah 'berpisah'. Waktu ia kelas 6 SD.

Berpisah? Ya, mereka dulu sama-sama tinggal di sebuah panti, namun Tenten diadopsi duluan oleh sebuah keluarga saat ia berusia empat tahun, dimana ia belum terlalu mengenal rekan-rekan satu pantinya. Termasuk Neji.

Dan mereka bertemu lagi sore itu, Tenten butuh waktu cukup lama untuk mengenali Neji, tapi ternyata Neji masih ingat persis padanya. Sebuah sanjungan tak langsung yang sekarang Tenten anggap istimewa.

Sekarang satu pertanyaan di benak Tenten: apakah kisah pertemuan itu akan segera berakhhir dalam waktu dekat?

**.**

**xxx**

**.**

Satu minggu.

Iya, satu minggu. Itu bukan jangka waktu yang pendek untuk sebuah fenomena ganjil yang Tenten temui. Ketika sekali lagi ia melewati pohon ini, ia menemukan sebuah kelopak yang tumbuh seorang diri!

Ia termenung di bawah pohon tersebut—hujan salju dengan intensitas kecil sedang turun, tapi ia nikmati saja. Mempertanyakan banyak hal yang berpangkal dari kelopak kecil ini.

Tetesan salju jatuh ke ujung sepatunya. Ketika ia memandangi lagi salah satu ranting di situ, barulah ia benar-benar menyadari satu hal.

Pohon ini adalah tempat naungan sebuah peristiwa: pertemuan pertama mereka saat kelas 6 dahulu. Ditambah lagi dengan sederet kisah lainnya yang juga terajut di lokasi yang tak berbeda.

Hari itu, upacara penerimaan siswa baru ...

"_Neji!" Tenten keluar dari pekarangan sekolah, ia menemukan Neji sedang bersandar di pohon tersebut, dengan sebuah buku di tangannya._

_Pemuda itu tak menjawab, namun tetap mengarahkan matanya untuk Tenten._

"_Aku bisa masuk sekolah ini! Ah, kau juga, 'kan? Kita satu sekolah!" ia menepukkan tangannya. "Kurasa aku harus berterima kasih padamu. Kalau hari itu kau tidak memberi semangat padaku, mungkin aku tidak akan bisa masuk ke sini!"_

_Alis Neji terangkat, "Apa itu bisa disebut pemberian semangat?"_

"_Iya! Tentu saja!" Tenten mengangguk. "Gara-gara kalimatmu, aku jadi serius belajar dan berhenti menganggap diriku bodoh. Aku pasti bisa! Dan ternyata—aku memang bisa~"_

_Neji menutup bukunya. "Kita berjuang sama-sama."_

_Hei, hei, hei, apa ini termasuk deklarasi? Deklarasi untuk bersama-sama? Apa Neji—ah, sudah, sudah! Tenten tidak mau berpikir yang tidak wajar!_

Pertemuan berlangsung semakin intens. Walaupun mereka dimasukkan ke dalam kelas yang berbeda, itu tidak menghalangi pertemuan mereka. Karena suatu kebetulan—Tenten menemukan Neji yang bersandar di pohon tersebut saat pulang sekolah, mereka kemudian pulang bersama. Dan itu berlangsung terus.

"_He, Neji, kau suka sekali berdiri di situ. Sedang menungguku ya?" Tenten separuhnya bercanda._

_Neji adalah tipikal yang lebih suka bertindak dibanding bicara—begitu bukunya ditutup, ia menjauh dari pohon itu dan cuma berucap: "Ayo," sebagai jawaban._

_Merah pipi Tenten menyata, apa itu artinya 'iya'?_

_Hihi, ia cuma mau berpikir positif. Dan itu membuatnya tersenyum sepanjang perjalanan pulang._

_Ya, kemudian kejadian sore itu terus berlanjut sampai bertahun-tahun berikutnya, hingga mereka lulus._

Lulus. Ya, saat itu Tenten berpikir itu adalah akhir dari segalanya. Ia tersenyum pahit waktu membuka buku tahunan mereka di bawah pohon tersebut—memandangi foto Neji dan hanya bisa menyesali masa depan yang mungkin akan berjalan dengan Neji di dalamnya.

Hingga Neji datang padanya.

"_Oh, hai, Neji," Tenten menyapa, berusaha diramah-ramahkan. "Katanya kau dapat beasiswa untuk masuk SMA di—"_

"_Aku akan masuk SMA yang sama denganmu," Neji memotong. "Di yayasan ini juga."_

"_Eh—heee? Kautolak beasiswanya? Sayang sekali! Heh, heh, kau tidak mau berpisah dariku ya? Hahahaha~" Tenten adalah insan yang suka bercanda, ia lepaskan saja semua. Ia akan dianggap bercanda, mungkin—meskipun ia serius menyuarakan rasa penasaran hatinya._

_Neji menyisipkan tangannya di kedua saku celana seragamnya, mata beningnya tertutup sesaat, dan berjalan menjauhi Tenten. "Aku tidak bisa berpisah denganmu."_

Tenten tertawa sekarang. Mungkin ia gila—ya, benar-benar gila. Dibuat gila oleh masa lalu yang sudah berusaha dihapusnya. Ia hapus sebab ia takut ia akan terlalu sedih karena Neji yang **hampir** mungkin tak akan kembali lagi. Harapan hidupnya tipis, sudah satu bulan lebih dia koma dan tak menunjukkan tanda-tanda perubahan yang positif.

Gadis itu pun menaikkan _zipper_ mantelnya, membiarkan salju jatuh ke tudung yang ia kenakan ketika mulai berjalan pulang.

Sekali lagi ia pandang kelopak itu—di genggamannya—yang kemudian dijatuhi sebutir salju kecil.

Kelopak kecil ini ... benar-benar simbolisasi keadaannya,

**.**

**xxx**

**.**

Leukimia, kata dokter. Dan karena penanganan yang terlambat, penyakit itu memperparah keadaan Neji hingga tak sadarkan diri. Koma, tepatnya.

Neji tak pernah bilang soal penyakitnya—jadi semua itu berkembang sendiri di tubuhnya dengan cepat, mengganas dan menggerogoti karena ia berdalih tak mau merepotkan orang lain karena apa yang ia derita.

Neji memang masih tinggal di panti, hidup bersama puluhan—bahkan mungkin sekarang ratusan orang, Tenten tak tahu persis—jadi ia berusaha untuk tidak menjadi beban orang lain. Padahal itu hanya sebentuk keegoisan terselubung—pikir Tenten—karena ujung-ujungnya dirinya sendirilah yang menderita.

Tenten menopangkan kedua tangannya di tepi ranjang Neji, memandangnya. Sambil berpikir betapa indahnya makhluk Tuhan yang satu ini. Meski dia pucat, tambah kurus, dan rambutnya banyak yang luruh—dia tetaplah Neji yang lama.

Tak ada yang menunggui Neji di rumah sakit ini lebih lama daripada yang Tenten lakukan. Pihak panti hanya sesekali menjenguknya, jarang-jarang menginap. Hanya dirinyalah yang setia, bahkan orang tua angkatnya sendiri pun kadang heran, betapa rela anak tunggal mereka menghabiskan waktu sendirian di rumah sakit.

Tenten tak menyalahkan orang-orang panti. Toh mereka pasti juga sibuk mengurusi anak-anak yang lain, masih beruntung mereka mau menanggung biaya pengobatan Neji.

"Hei, Neji, kalau kaumasih normal, mungkin saat ini kau benar-benar akan tertawa padaku. Kaupasti lulus ujian semester pertama di jurusan teknikmu dan aku terpaksa mengulang mata kuliah biologi, pelajaran yang kau kuasai waktu SMP dulu. Haaa, kita memang berbeda, ya~"

Tenten duduk di samping situ, akhirnya, sebab ia capek berdiri. Ia pun mengupas sebuah apel, memakannya sedikit demi sedikit. Ini adalah apel titipan dari ibu angkatnya, agar ia tak perlu repot-repot mencari makanan di luar.

Ketika meletakkan kembali pisau di meja, ia sekali lagi berdecak heran atas keadaan sekumpulan lembar-lembar merah jambu di atas sana. Mereka belum layu juga! Benar-benar seperti baru dipetik hari ini, padahal ada salah satunya yang telah diambil satu minggu yang lalu.

Apa ini salah satu pesan Tuhan untuknya?

Ya, Tenten memang berpikir kalau ini semua _mirip_ dengan apa yang terjadi.

Kenapa?

Kelopak-kelopak mungil ini seperti harapannya atas kesembuhan Neji. Sesuatu yang indah namun kecil, berusaha bertahan ditengah dinginnya lelehan salju dari langit yang tak pernah absen setiap hari.

Sama dengan harapan kecil Tenten yang masih berusaha menyala tiap hari, harapan yang bertahan ditengah keadaan buruk dan sama sekali tak terduga.

Kapan musim semi itu datang? Jadi dia tak perlu lagi kedinginan dihunus pedang beku para salju?

Kapan Neji akan sembuh? Jadi Tenten tak perlu lagi bersedih, bermurung ria dan merasa kehilangan?

Dua pertanyaan yang serupa, perumpamaan yang tepat, bukan? Tenten benar-benar menganggap kelopak-kelopak itu sebagai pertanda dari Tuhan bahwa salah satu komponen alam juga turut merasakan kesedihannya.

Pohon itu, benar sekali. Pohon kenangan mereka, menunjukkan sebuah keganjilan sebagai pesan untuk Tenten bahwa _dia_ juga benar-benar jadi _gila_ sebab Neji terserang sakit. _Dia _mungkin juga merasa kehilangan Neji.

Ya, memangnya pohon gila mana lagi yang malah menumbuhkan kelopaknya di waktu yang tak biasa?

Sebab mungkin pohonnya juga sudah terlalu lelah menanti akhir musim dingin, lalu dia berharap pelan-pelan dengan menumbuhkan kelopak sakuranya sebagai doa agar musim semi segera datang—agar dia tak terlalu kedinginan.

Sama dengan Tenten yang sudah terlalu lelah untuk menderita, hingga ia terus menyalakan api harapannya agar ia tak terlalu dalam jatuh dalam jurang gelap tak bertepi bernama kehilangan.

Rumit? Tapi begitulah adanya, Tenten tak bisa mengelak.

_Krek_.

Pintu terbuka, melepaskan Tenten dari lamunan filosofisnya.

"Apa Anda saudara dari Hyuuga Neji?"

Tenten bangkit berdiri, merapikan bajunya dengan kilat. Dokter yang menemuinya kali ini sangat rapi dan berwibawa, ia merasa tak enak. "Saya Tenten. Saya—temannya, oh, bukan, bukan. Sahabat. Oh—maksud saya, saya pacarnya. Benar, kekasihnya."

Si dokter tersenyum sebentar karena pernyataan yang plin plan itu.

_Pacar?_

Ya, itu benar, kok. Kendati Neji hanya satu kali bilang "_daisuki_", Tenten tetap menganggap hubungan mereka tetap berlanjut hingga sekarang. Kata yang hanya terucap pada saat Neji menyatakan cintanya itu sudah cukup, kok—Neji lebih senang menunjukkan perasaannya dengan tindakan dan perhatian ketimbang kata-kata.

"Walinya tidak ada?"

"Dia tinggal di panti, Pak. Orang–orang panti sedang sibuk, jadi tidak bisa menungguinya lama-lama di sini. Ada hal penting yang mau dibicarakan? Saya bisa menyampaikannya."

"Langsung denganmu saja kalau begitu. Kabari pihak walinya nanti, ya," dokter itu mendekati Neji, dan memeriksa peralatan yang melekat pada tubuhnya. "Kami memutuskan untuk mengadakan operasi cangkok sumsum tulang belakang untuk menangani kanker darahnya. Tapi, kami belum menemukan donor yang tepat."

Tenten diam sejenak. Ini namanya matahari cerah dimusim dingin!

"Kami akan kabarkan lagi jika kami mendapatkan donor, kami usahakan secepat mungkin."

Tenten mengangguk cepat, tubuhnya membungkuk kemudian, "Terima kasih banyak, Pak!"

"Ya. Kami berusaha semampu kami. Jangan lupa untuk terus berdoa."

"Tentu!" Tenten mengiyakan dengan bonus senyum cerahnya.

"Saya permisi dulu," dokter itu pamit.

Tenten baru akan menjawab 'ya' dan membiarkan dokter itu pergi, ketika selintas pikiran membuatnya menyuarakan sesuatu:

"Pak, apa syarat untuk menjadi donor?"

**.**

**xxx**

**.**

Ia merasakan ketika injeksi itu mampir pada tubuhnya, cairan tak dikenal masuk menyusup dan perlahan-lahan menelan kesadarannya.

Tenten merasa diterbangkan menuju suatu tempat gelap, entah apa namanya. Ia ingin bicara, tertawa, tersenyum, atau menangis—tak ada yang bisa. Ini keadaan apa? Yang hidup cuma rasa samar-samar ini. Perasaan tak jelas.

Sudahlah. Dia hanya berharap satu: semua ini akan berakhir secepatnya, dengan sebuah indah kenyataan yang selayaknya musim semi—bukan seperti harapan-harapan semu lagi yang terancam ditimbun salju saat musim dingin.

Neji, Neji, Neji. Nama yang bergaung dalam sebuah keadaan transisi antara sadar dan tidak ini.

Cuma nama itu yang ingin ia raih sosoknya ketika bangun nanti.

Bangun yang _entah kapan_.

**.**

**xxx**

**.**

"Neji?"

Hanya ada gaung.

"Neji!"

Tidak ada jawaban. Tenten berlari dalam ruang kosong.

"Neji! Hei, kau ada di sini? Neji?"

Beruntung, ia bisa lari kali ini. Ia harus menemukan jalan keluar secepatnya.

"Neji!" ia mengeraskan teriakannya. Siapa tahu ada jawaban, bukan?

Sayangnya tidak, Nona Manis.

Ia mengayunkan kakinya lebih cepat, meski ia tak bisa melihat bagaimana kaki itu melangkah. Sebab semuanya gelap, namun ia bisa merasakan tubuhnya bergerak dan suaranya keluar.

"Ne—"

Ia berhenti. Tiba-tiba saja ia sudah berada di dekat persimpangan jalan yang biasa, dengan sebuah pohon sakura yang mekar dengan indahnya, bunga-bunganya terlambai perlahan dimanja angin. Latar yang persis sama dengan tempat memorinya bertahan.

"Ini ..." Tenten bisa merasakan angin juga merayap pada kulitnya. Matanya tidak berkedip; seolah ia menemukan apa yang ia cari selama ini.

Tidak ada lagi kelopak yang dengan anehnya tumbuh sendirian di sudut ranting ketika musim dingin, hanya ada sebuah pohon kokoh yang berbunga lebat kali ini!

Jadi—katakan, semua ini apa?!

"Neji—"

Selembar, dua lembar—tiga, dan entah sampai berapa—kelopak itu membelai pipinya.

Lembut sekali. Wangi.

_Pip. Pip._

Matanya berat. Ia pusing.

Tapi—tapi ... ini dunia nyata! Tenten bisa mengenali langit-langit putih itu dan bau khas ini!

"Maaf—karena kubuka jendelanya, kelopak itu jadi beterbangan."

Hening. Tenten merasa kalau ia masih mimpi. Mungkin keberadaannya di rumah sakit ini adalah halusinasi.

"Kau ... benar-benar bangun?"

Terdengar seperti suara yang familiar, ya? Kemudian ada suara roda yang bergulir di atas lantai marmer.

Leher Tenten terasa sangat sakit, begitu pula kepalanya. Saking sakitnya, ia sampai ingin muntah. Susah sekali mengenali keadaan.

"Tenten ..."

Ia baru berani menyadari kenyataan ketika sebuah tangan yang sama dingin meraihnya. Lalu sepasang sorot mata yang hadir ke pandangannya.

"N—Ne—Neji ..." bisiknya, sangat halus. Tenggorokannya sangat kering.

"Terima kasih ..." Neji—yang masih agak gemetar—mengangkat tangan Tenteng dan kemudian menciuminya. "Terima kasih."

Tenten tersenyum, kali ini itu adalah bentuk lengkung yang tulus dan murni, sebagai bentuk dari buncahan perasaannya yang sedang takjub luar biasa.

"Sekarang terbalik, heh," Tenten berbisik. "Be-berapa lama aku ... tertidur?"

"Satu minggu setelah aku bangun," Neji menjawab dengan tingkat kenyaringan suara yang sekarang nyaris menyamai Tenten. "Kau sering mengigau, memanggil namaku."

Tenten ingin tertawa. Tapi rahangnya masih terlalu kaku untuk digerakkan, yang pada akhirnya ia hanya mampu mempertahankan senyum lemahnya.

Nona yang sedang terbaring itu berusaha balas menggenggam tangan Neji.

Ini mimpikah? Tapi biasanya, di mimpi itu kita tidak dapat merasakan sentuhan atau menggenggam sesuatu, bukan? Sekarang kebalikannya. Tenten bisa tahu kalau ternyata dingin sama dingin bisa menjadi hangat ketika sepuluh jari saling berjalinan.

"Selamat datang kembali, Tenten."

Tenten hanya memejamkan matanya sedikit lebih lama, mengisyaratkan kata 'tidak'. "Bukan. Selamat datang lagi, Neji."

Yang Tenten punya sekarang tidaklah hanya harapan-harapan tipis yang sekecil kelopak tunggal sakura—yang dijajahi titik-titik salju, tapi sebuah kebahagiaan yang sebesar pohon sakura dimusim semi.

**end.**

* * *

A/N: oh, ini project lama yang hampir kulupakan ... (slapped) oh-yeah aku adalah salah satu orang yang masih belum bisa benar-benar seratus persen percaya kalau neji itu sudah tiada ok thanks dan sorry endingnya cheesy abis huhuuuuu

p.s.: masih ada satu pairing tersisaaaaa buat project iniiiiii


End file.
